BINHWAN LOVE STORY
by letbeyours
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot kisah cinta Binhwan (Hanbin & Jinhwan). Yang butuh asupan gula, boleh mampir :)
1. My Baby Powder

"Hmm..kau wangi sekali, seperti bayi."

Jinhwan semakin beringsut ke dekat jendela bus ketika pemuda di sebelahnya mengendus lehernya. Pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Pemuda yang membuat Jinhwan tiba-tiba ingin berteriak 'ada orang mesum' sekeras-kerasnya.

Tapi bukannya berteriak, Jinhwan justru mencicit dengan takut-takut.

"Y-..ya..apa yau kau lakukan?"

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu justru semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jinhwan dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Sesekali bibir ranumnya tersenyum dan tak berniat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Jinhwan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jinhwan naik darah. Teman bukan, saudara bukan, tapi dengan tidak tau dirinya pemuda itu bersandar dan terus saja mengendusinya. 'Tampan sih, tapi mesum' batin Jinhwan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya Jihwan mendorong kepala pemuda tersebut dari bahunya sambil melemparkan deathglare nya yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Pemuda yang terdorong itu tidak marah, ia justru tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan yang memuja pada Jinhwan.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Jinhwan dan kemudian berdiri.

Beruntung tak lama kemudian halte tujuannya terlihat dan bus berhenti. Ia lalu turun dari bus tersebut menuju kampusnya. Jinhwan turun dari bus itu dengan tergesa bahkan setengah berlari. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda di sebelahnya ikut turun dan menyeringai di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jinhwan membanting tas nya hingga Yunhyeong berjengit kaget. Yunhyeong menatap terheran-heran sahabat mungilnya yang kini tengah memberengut itu. Hari masih pagi dan Yunhyeong sudah diberikan sarapan wajah kesal yang dibumbui bibir cemberut yang menggemaskan itu. Tak lupa wajah mungil yang merah padam karena menahan amarah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang merah ini?" tanya Yunhyeong sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jinhwan hingga si mungil itu menatapnya marah.

"Yak! Jangan cubit pipiku. Aku sedang kesal tau!"

Yunhyeong justru terkekeh melihat ekspresi marah sahabatnya itu. Wajah itu semakin merengut lucu dan kakinya menghentak-hentak.

"Ha..ha..araseo.araseo..Sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah sekesal ini?"

Jinhwan mengehela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya pagi ini.

"Tadi aku diganggu pria mesum di dalam bus," ceritanya.

"Mwo? Mesum?" Yunhyeong refleks berteriak dan langsung cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika Jinhwan memukul pahanya keras.

"Jangan berteriak, bodoh. Aku malu," bisik Jinhwan sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Ah..aku hanya terkejut. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan pria mesum itu sampai wajahmu memerah begini?" tanya Yunhyeong lagi.

"Dia terus saja mengendusiku seperti anak anjing. Bahkan tanpa tau malu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku," ujar Jinhwan dengan raut wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Yak! Baru saja aku diendusi pria mesum. Tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan dia tampan atau tidak," Jinhwan semakin emosi karena reaksi Yunhyeong setelah mendengar ceritanya justru tidak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Jadi, dia tampan atau tidak?" ulang Yunhyeong.

"Tampan sih, tapi tetap saja mesum," jawab Jinhwan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Yasudah, ikhlaskan saja. Toh dia hanya mengendusimu, bukan meraba-raba tubuhmu. Apalagi wajahnya tampan," ujar Yunyheong seenaknya sambil tertawa dan menghasilkan geplakan di kepalanya dari tangan mungil Jinhwan.

"Dasar gila! Kau sama saja dengannya. Tidak normal!" umpat Jinhwan.

Kantin kampus hari ini sangat ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan setelah libur semester yang cukup panjang. Ditambah banyaknya mahasiswa baru yang memulai perkuliahan mereka di tahun ini.

Tampak dua pemuda baru saja memasuki kantin itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka kuliah di kampus tersebut.

"Bedak bayi," ujar salah satu pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bedak bayi?" tanya teman di sebelahnya.

"Jiwon-ah..dia bedak bayiku."

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Jiwon itu mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang ditunjuk oleh teman anehnya yang selalu berujar 'bedak bayiku' itu.

"Maksudmu sosok mungil yang tengah merengut itu?" tanya Jiwon lagi.

"Dia imut sekali Jiwon-ah..bedak bayiku," ujarnya lagi masih dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu pada kakak sepupuku, Kim Hanbin!"

Perkataan Jiwon sontak membuat Hanbin menatap tak percaya padanya. Mana mungkin namja imut-imut beraroma bayi itu adalah sepupu Jiwon yang jelas-jelas berwajah ah memikirkannya saja membuat Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Benarkah bedak bayi kesayanganku itu adalah sepupumu?" tanya Hanbin masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Jinhwan hyung adalah anak dari samchoonku. Dan hentikan memanggilnya bedak bayi, dia itu kakak tingkat kita asal kau tau," ujar Jiwon sengit.

"Jadi, namanya Jinhwan."

Hanbin kembali menatap terpesona pada sosok mungil yang menyeruput milkshake dengan wajah imut itu. Tanpa sadar, Hanbin mengamit lengan Jiwon dan berjalan ke arah namja mungil yang duduk bersebalahan dengan sahabatnya. Senyum lebar tak hilang-hilang dari wajah Hanbin, bahkan semakin merekah ketika mereka telah sampai dihadapan namja mungil yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Jiwon-ah.."

"Hyung.."

Jinhwan menghambur dalam pelukan Jiwon ketika melihat adik sepupunya itu menghampirinya. Jinhwan bahkan lupa mereka sedang berada dimana dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh pria yang berada tepat di sebelah Jiwon. Yang Jinhwan tau, ia sangat bahagia karena bertemu dengan adik sepupu yang selalu memanjakannya itu, padahal dia lebih muda daripada Jinhwan.

"Jiwon-ah..aku senang sekali akhirnya kau kuliah disini. Aku senang sekali..senang sekali," teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat dipelukan Jiwon.

"Hehe..aku juga senang, hyung. Ya ampun..kau makin menggemaskan saja," ujar Jiwon masih dengan memeluk dan mengelus sayang kepala Jinhwan yang tertutupi beani hitam itu.

Sosok mungil itu masih memeluk dan berteriak senang sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Jiwon sampai tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat seseorang dari arah belakang. Tubuh mungilnya diangkat tanpa beban dan didudukkan begitu saja di atas meja kantin tersebut. Beberapa detik Jinhwan seperti kehilangan kesadarannya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai ia mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menatap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Hatiku sakit melihatnya!" teriak Hanbin geram ke arah Jinhwan.

"K-..kau.."

"Aku tidak suka kau memeluk laki-laki lain walaupun itu sepupumu," ucap Hanbin lagi.

Jinhwan masih menatap terheran-heran namja yang tengah memarahinya itu. Sampai kesadarannya terkumpul dan si mungil itu tiba-tiba turun dari atas meja dan membalas tatapan tajam namja tampan yang baru saja membentaknya itu.

"Kau..kau namja brengsek mesum yang mengendusiku tadi pagi kan!" teriak Jinhwan sambil menunjuk puncak hidung Hanbin.

Sontak saja semua mata manusia yang ada di kantin tertuju pada mereka berdua saat ini, termasuk Jiwon dan Yunhyeong yang ikut membelalak tak percaya.

Apalagi melihat ekspresi dua manusia yang tengah bersitegang itu. Namja mungil itu terengah-engah menahan amarah, sedangkan namja lawannya jutru tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau begitu menggemaskan, bedak bayiku," ujar Hanbin masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau! Dasar namja gila!" umpat Jinhwan yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantin itu dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan marah.

Tepat setelah kejadian itu, Hanbin selalu saja membuntuti dan mengendusi Jinhwan disetiap kesempatan. Namja tampan itu tak peduli pandangan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya. Pun teriakan-teriakan kesal dan ketakutan Jinhwan karena sikap anehnya itu. Yang Hanbin tau, ia sangat menyukai aroma bayi dan wajah menggemaskan Jinhwan. Bahkan tak segan-segan pria tampan itu berteriak dari jauh dan bilang 'aku mencintaimu' pada Jinhwan dan menghasilkan namja mungil itu lari terbirit-birit karenanya.

Jangan tanyakan kemana Jiwon. Sepupunya itu pun menyerah dengan sifat aneh sahabatnya yang bilang jika ia tergila-gila setengah mati pada Jinhwan.

Hingga suatu ketika, Hanbin bertemu tak sengaja dengan namja mungil itu di dalam toilet kampus.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanbin mengendusi leher putih susu Jinhwan ketika sosok mungil itu tengah menunduk karena sedang mencuci wajahnya di westafel. Sampai mata sipitnya melihat sosok mesum itu dari cermin di hadapannnya. Sontak ia berteriak karena terkejut dan takut.

"Eommaaa...!!" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

Refleks tubuh mungilnya berbalik ke belakang dan tangan kecilnya memukul wajah Hanbin yang masih memejamkan matanya itu. Tamparan tiba-tiba Jinhwan menyadarkan Hanbin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Bukannya marah, namja tampan itu justru kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah Jinhwan. Ia bahkan tak peduli wajah merah padam Jinhwan yang kini tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Yak! Namja gila! Sampai kapan kau melecehkanku?" teriak Jinhwan marah.

"Aku tidak melecehkanmu, hyung," ujar Hanbin dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba saja sendu.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu saja mengendusiku kalau kau memang tidak berniat melecehkanku!" teriak Jinhwan lagi.

"Aku..aku sangat suka aroma tubuhmu, hyung. Seperti bedak bayi."

"Kalau kau memang suka aroma tubuhku, kau taburi saja tubuhmu dengan bedak bayi yang sama seperti yang aku gunakan biar kau mengendusi tubuhmu sendiri," ujar Jinhwan tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menggunakan bedak bayi?"

Pertanyaan Hanbin membuat Jinhwan menunduk malu. Malu karena pertanyaan itu sudah ada jawabannya dari perkataannya sebelumnya. Benar, Jinhwan menggunakan bedak bayi di tubuhnya. Bukan tanpa alasan. Selain menyukai aromanya, Jinhwan juga harus menggunakan bedak bayi karena tubuhnya kelebihan kelenjar keringat. Dan apabila tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat berlebihan, maka tubuhnya akan menjadi merah-merah dan gatal. Maka dari itu Jinhwan selalu menggunakan bedak bayi di tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyadarinya menggunakan bedak bayi. Selama ini memang banyak teman-temannya yang bilang Jinhwan beraroma seperti bayi, tapi tidak ada yang sampai mengendusinya seperti ini.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku menggunakan bedak bayi?" tanya Jinhwan akhirnya dengan wajah sengit.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku benar-benar menyukainya," jawab Hanbin kembali tersenyum dan berusaha merengkuh pinggang Jinhwan.

"Stop! Jangan coba-coba mendekatiku!" teriak Jinhwan di wajah Hanbin.

Wajah Jinhwan memancarkan emosi yang dapat dilihat jelas oleh Hanbin. Sudah diputuskannya untuk segera menghentikan tindakan Hanbin yang menurutnya sudah mengganggu ketenangannya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari namja itu selalu membuntutinya bahkan tanpa tau tempat ia sering mengendusi leher Jinhwan. Jinhwan malu karena tatapan orang-orang padanya. Malu karena orang-orang menganggap mereka aneh karena terlihat sangat intim padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi. Aku malu karena selalu dibuntuti oleh namja aneh sepertimu. Aku juga malu karena tatapan orang-orang yang merendahkanku karena membiarkan saja tubuhku dilecehkan olehmu."

Perkataan tajam Jinhwan membuat Hanbin membelalak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini itulah yang dirasakan Jinhwan terhadapnya. Jinhwan malu karena sikapnya. Hanbin akhirnya menyadari kebodohannya. Selama ini ia hanya mengikutin instingnya saja karena begitu candu akan aroma tubuh Jinhwan. Begitu candu dengan wajah mungil yang memerah karena godaannya. Dan begitu candu dengan bibir mungil yang seringkali mengerucut kesal ketika dirinya mendekati sosok mungil itu. Tapi Hanbin tak memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam hati namja mungil itu. Namja mungil itu malu dan kesal karena perlakuannya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, akhirnya Hanbin mundur dari hadapan Jinhwan. Ia melemparkan senyum manis terakhirnya dan mengucapkan maaf yang begitu tulus pada Jinhwan.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian di dalam toilet itu, Hanbin tak pernah lagi menampakkan puncak hidungnya di hadapan Jinhwan.

Pun begitupun di tempat-tempat yang lainnya. Hanbin tak terlihat dimanapun. Bahkan Jiwon pun tampak selalu berjalan sendirian tanpa Hanbin di sebelahnya. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi bahan pertanyaan bagi orang-orang yang selalu saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hanbin yang selalu saja berkeliaran di sekitar Jinhwan.

Tanpa seorangpun yang tau, namja mungil yang beberapa hari lalu memarahi Hanbin itu pun tampak ikut gelisah dan bertanya-tanya. Batinnya tidak tenang karena tak bisa menemukan sosok namja tampan itu dimanapun. Ada bagian hatinya yang terasa kosong ketika sosok itu tak lagi mengendusinya atau sengaja memeluknya dari belakang. Dalam hatinya selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ini salahnya hingga namja tampan itu menghilang. Apakah kata-katanya begitu menusuk hingga Hanbin tak mau lagi menampakkan dirinya.

Jinhwan pun akhirnya memutuskan berkeliling di sekitar kampusnya. Itung-itung menenangkan jiwannya yang kini tengah gelisah. Jinhwan menyusuri sepanjang jalan dan koridor yang ada di kampusnya. Gerakan tanpa sadarnya membuat matanya menjelajah di sepanjang jalan dan ruangan yang dilaluinya. Dalam hati ia berharap tanpa sengaja dapat menemukan bayangan Hanbin yang telah mengacak-acak ketenangan jiwanya.

Dan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebuah koridor sepi dan lebih tepatnya di samping pintu ruang vokal kampusnya. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar dan ia mulai memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan napas lelahnya.

Pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Bayangan Hanbin muncul silih berganti dalam otaknya. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa nyeri ketika teringat perkataan tajamnya pada Hanbin di dalam toilet beberapa hari yang lalu dan mengakibatkan namja tampan itu menghilang entah kemana.

Hampir saja sebulir airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya ketika teringat masalah itu sampai akhirnya ia terperanjat ketika tubuh mungilnya sudah direngkuh seseorang dan terangkat. Dapat ia lihat seseorang memeluknya erat dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sempitnya. Tubuh mungilnya terangkat dalam gendongan namja itu.

"Hyung..kau mencariku?"

"Han-..Hanbin-ah.."

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Rasanya seperti akan mati," ujar Hanbin lirih di dada Jinhwan yang masih di gendongnya.

"Tu-..turunkan aku," cicit Jinhwan.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Nomu-nomu bogoshipeo.." ujarnyanya lagi tak peduli.

Jinhwan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan mengelus lembut surai hitam legam Hanbin yang masih bersandar manja di dadanya. Pun Hanbin dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung namja mungil itu begitu bertalu-talu saat ini. Sama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Hanbin akhirnya mendongak dan menatap langsung namja mungil yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya itu. Dapat Hanbin rasakan perasaannya menghangat karena senyum cantik itu.

"Saranghae..hyung," ujarnya tulus.

Namja mungil itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini tangan mungilnya tak lagi mengelus surai Hanbin, tapi sudah melingkari leher namja itu.

"Nado..saranghae..Hanbinie," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ne?" tanya Hanbin dengan raut bingungnya.

"Aku benci padamu," ulang Jinhwan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hyung..coba ulangi. Aku takut aku masih bermimpi. Ulangi hyung..ulangi.." rengek Hanbin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Hanbin. Kim Hanbin mesum, aku cinta padamu," ujar Jinhwan setengah berteriak.

Hanbin segera menurunkan tubuh Jinhwan dari gendongannya dan menyambar bibir mungil itu ketika Jinhwan baru saja menapaki lantai. Sosok mungil itu bahkan tak diberikan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung ketika namja tampan itu menyambar bibirnya dan menyesap dua belah bibirnya. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian dengan lembut penuh perasaan.

Saat ciuman terlepas, baru Jinhwan menyadari apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia baru saja dicium. Ciuman pertamanya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu," ujar Hanbin masih dengan menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"Aku juga," balas Jinhwan dengan tersenyum manis.

Hanbin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengangkatnya kembali dalam gendongannya. Tubuh mungil itu ia sandarkan di dinding koridor dan dirinya sendiri bersandar pada dada sempit itu.

"Ahh..nyamannya," gumam Hanbin di dada Jinhwan.

"Y-..yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, hyung. Aku sedang mengisi tenagaku dengan aromamu. Aroma yang sangat kurindukan beberapa hari ini," ujar Hanbin sambil membenamkan dirinya di dada Jinhwan yang terbalut pakaian tebal.

"Makanya jangan menghilang seenakmu," teriak Jinhwan ketus sambil membelai lembut rambut Hanbin.

"Bukannya hyung yang menyuruhku menjauh. Aku tidak mau membuat hyung tambah marah dan malu."

Perkataan bernada sedih dari Hanbin membuat Jinhwan berkaca-kaca. Dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, Jinhwan menangkup pipi Hanbin yang masih bersandar di dadanya. Perlakuan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin mendongak dan menatap kedua bola mata sipit yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu.

"Mianhae.." lirih Jinhwan.

Hanbin hanya tersenyum dan mempererat rengkuhannya di tubuh Jinhwan. Ia masih tak percaya jika perasaannya terbalas dari sosok mungil yang selalu saja menghindarinya itu. Sosok yang selalu takut dan berteriak jika dirinya mendekat.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi. Jangan pernah pergi jika tidak ku suruh. Menempellah terus padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Ne..hyung," Hanbin tersenyum bahagia.

"Saranghae.."

Hari itu diakhiri dengan ciuman panjang yang dilakukan oleh dua insan dimabuk cinta itu di lorong sepi kampus tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sudah terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya pada kisah cinta mereka.

Satu hal yang harus diingat. Pemisah antara cinta dan benci itu berjarak setipis benang. Jadi, janganlah terlalu benci atau terlalu cinta pada suatu hal. Karena hal tersebut bisa cepat berbalik jika benang pemisah tersebut putus.

The End


	2. Surprise?

7 February 2017

Namja mungil itu mulai mendengus kesal. Di siang hari yang terik, ia sudah berputar di jalan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali. Tujuannya hanya satu, halte bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang tak bisa menjemputnya pulang kuliah hari ini.

Bagaimana tak mendengus kesal, ini adalah kali pertama ia harus pulang kuliah tanpa dijemput dan harus menggunakan kendaraan umum. Si mungil ingin sekali marah, tapi mendengar perjelasan kekasihnya yang tampak benar-benar sibuk membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memarahi si tampan itu.

"Ish, kenapa aku kembali ke jalan ini? Padahal aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk jalan dari Yunhyeong," gerutunya kesal.

Namja mungil bernama Kim Jinhwan itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Dengan keringat yang mulai membanjir, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk singgah di kedai es krim yang sudah dilaluinya berkali-kali.

Masih dengan mulut yang mengerucut kesal, ia memesan es krim strawberry vanilla dan menghasilkan senyuman dari si pelayan karena melihat wajah Jinhwan yang begitu menggemaskan ketika kesal.

Setelah memesan es krim nya, Jinhwan memilih duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang memungkin untuknya melihat pemandangan jalanan di luar sana.

Ia menatap ke luar jendela masih dengan wajah kesal. Kesal pada Yunhyeong, kesal pada Hanbin kekasihnya, dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena memiliki penyakit buta arah yang menyusahkannya.

Bukan sekali ini ia tersesat karena penyakitnya itu, tapi berkali-kali. Hanbin kekasihnya yang tampan itu sangat mengetahui kekurangannya, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah memperbolehkan Jinhwan pergi kemana-mana sendirian. Tapi hari ini tidak berlaku, Hanbin tak biasanya lebih mementingkan urusannya daripada menjemput Jinhwan. Alhasil, Jinhwan kembali terdampar di tempat yang bukan alamat tujuannya.

Lama ia terdiam sambil menggerutu sampai pesanan es krim nya datang. Jinhwan langsung menyendok besar-besar es krim di depannya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa gerah dan panas di tubuhnya. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya saat merasakan es krim favoritnya itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan sesekali gumaman nikmat terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Seakan kekesalannya tadi menguap entah kemana.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi si mungil itu untuk mentandaskan semangkuk besar es krim di hadapannya.

Puas dengan es krimnya, Jinhwan segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kedai itu. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Yunhyeong untuk menanyakan arah yang benar menuju halte bus. Dalam dering ketiga, ponsel Yunhyeong telah dijawab oleh pemiliknya.

"Yeobuseyo.."

"Yak! Song Yunghyeong! Kau mengerjaiku ya..kenapa arah yang kau tunjukkan padaku membuatku tersasar."

Jinhwan langsung berteriak ketika Yunhyeong baru saja menjawab panggilannya.

"Wow..wow..sabar bro..apa maksudmu dengan tersasar? Aku sudah menjelaskan arah yang benar padamu," bela Yunhyeong tak mau disalahkan.

"Benar apanya! Buktinya aku berputar-putar di tempat yang sama sebanyak 3 kali."

Terdengar tawa terbahak di ujung sana. Yunhyeong tak sanggup membayangkan jika sahabat mungilnya itu sudah berputar-putar. Pasti wajahnya sudah sangat kesal saat ini pikirnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya padamu, Jinanie. Penyakit buta arahmu lah yang harus disalahkan. Aku sudah memperingatkan agar kau membuat peta, tapi kau mengabaikannya dan dengan angkuhnya berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas. Sebenarnya penjelasanku hinggap atau tidak sih di kepala mungilmu itu?" cerocos Yunhyeong tanpa henti.

"Diamlah, Yun! Bukan saatnya kau mengomeliku. Sekarang tunjukkan saja arahnya padaku. Aku takkan menutup panggilan ini sampai menemukan halte bus sialan itu."

"Ne..ne..arraseo. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Aku ada di depan kedai es krim."

"Kenapa kau ada disana? Halte bus berlawanan arah dari sana, Jinanie."

Jinhwan menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena Yunhyeong terus saja mengomelinya tanpa henti.

"Berhenti mengomel dan tunjukkan arahnya padaku," ujarnya kesal.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik," ujar Yunhyeong akhirnya.

Si mungil itu mengikuti semua petunjuk Yunhyeong melalui ponselnya. Butuh waktu 30 menit baginya untuk menemukan halte bus yang dimaksud Yunhyeong. Halte itu ternyata tak jauh dari kampusnya. Tapi berhubung di depan kampusnya terdapat pertigaan, si mungil itu salah memilih jalan. Seharusnya memilih jalan ke kanan, tapi kakinya justru melangkah ke kiri dan menghasikan dirinya terdampar di kedai es krim.

Kini Jinhwan sudah duduk manis di dalam bus yang akan membawanya ke apartemen Hanbin. Bibir mungilnya terus merapalkan di halte mana ia harus turun. Matanya yang sedikit mengantuk membuatnya lebih sering merapalkan alamat itu agar dirinya tak tertidur.

Setelah melewati tiga halte, akhirnya Jinhwan sampai di halte tujuannya.

Ia segera turun dan menguap lebar-lebar ketika kakinya sudah menapaki halte tersebut. Senyum puas kembali terkembang di wajah mungilnya, tapi tak bertahan lama. Wajahnya kembali merengut bingung ketika tatapannya tertuju pada berbagai gedung tinggi di hadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Jadi aku harus kembali mencari jalan agar menuju apartemen itu?" gumamnya sendiri sambil menunjuk puncak sebuah gedung yang terletak di belakang gedung-gedung yang lainnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jinhwan berjalan menuju jembatan penyebrangan untuk menyebrang ke arah gedung apartemen Hanbin.

Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ia diikuti oleh namja tampan yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat dari jauh kekasih mungilnya itu berputar-putar karena salah arah.

"Sabar ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum gemas.

Jinhwan sampai di seberang dengan selamat. Kini ia tengah bimbang karena kembali dihadapkan dengan pertigaan jalan. Dengan mantap, ia membuka ponsel dan menghubungi Hanbin. Walaupun kemungkinan Hanbin untuk menjemputnya sangat kecil, setidaknya ia bisa bertanya arah yang benar agar tidak kembali tersesat.

Namun, sial bagi Jinhwan. Hanbin tak mengangkat panggilannya walaupun sudah berkali-kali dihubungi.

"Issh..pabbo ya..kau kemana?"

Jinhwan kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan berat hati ia memilih jalan ke kanan dan itu sebenarnya salah.

Hanbin yang tak jauh darinya kembali tersenyum-senyum.

Ia sengaja menguji kesabaran Jinhwan karena ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya di apartemen miliknya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun si mungil itu. Jadi, sedikit mengerjainya tak apa kan.

Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Hanbin kembali terkekeh sendiri.

Ia sudah membayangkan betapa murkanya si mungil itu nanti padanya.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap memilih ke kanan, karena kanan adalah kebaikan. Ya kan," monolog Jinhwan sambil berjalan.

Ia kembali dihadapkan pada persimpangan jalan. Dengan percaya diri Jinhwan tetap memilih ke kanan yang tanpa ia sadar, sebenarnya ia hanya memutari satu gedung besar berkali-kali.

Ia baru tersadar ketika ditegur oleh seorang kakek yang tengah duduk di bangku santai di depan gedung itu.

"Nak, kenapa kau berputar-putar sedari tadi? Kau tengah mencari sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Jinhwan

Jinhwan yang merasa dirinya ditegur langsung menoleh pada kakek itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia tersenyum sambil membungkuk memberi salam pada pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Duduklah. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," ujar sang kakek.

Jinhwan duduk di sebelah sang kakek dengan masih tersenyum canggung.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" tanya kakek itu lagi.

"Aku..ehh..sebenarnya aku ingin ke gedung apartemen itu, ahjussi," jawab Jinhwan sambil menunjuk puncak gedung apartemen Hanbin.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya berputar-putar di gedung ini?" tanya sang kakek itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Benarkah aku berputar-putar di gedung ini?"

"Ne..kau sudah tiga kali melewatiku," jawab sang kakek sambil terkekeh kecil.

Jinhwan kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar tak menyadari kalau dirinya hanya berputar-putar di jalan yang sama.

"Ehm..ahjussi. Apa kau bisa menunjukkan jalan menuju gedung itu padaku? Sebenarnya aku sedikit buta arah," ujar Jinhwan sambil tertawa canggung.

Pria tua itu ikut tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Jinhwan yang masih tertawa canggung.

Dengan teliti akhirnya sang kakek menjelaskan arah menuju gedung apartemen Hanbin pada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan kembali berjalan setelah mendengar semua penjelasan sang kakek. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan mendapat hadiah rangkulan kecil dari pria tua yang gemas padanya itu. Ia merapalkan terus menerus penjelasan sang kakek agar tidak lupa.

"Lurus, kiri, kiri, lurus, belok kanan," rapalnya sambil berjalan.

"Lurus, kiri, kiri, lurus, belok kanan."

Kata-kata tersebut diulangnya berkali-kali. Ia tak tau jika ada seseorang yang tak seberapa jauh darinya sedari tadi menahan tawa karena tingkah gemasnya.

"Lurus, kiri, kiri, lurus..aww!"

Ia tak sengaja tersandung trotoar. Untung saja tubuh mungilnya tak terjatuh. Ia hanya limbung dan kembali berdiri tegap. Hampir saja tingkah cerobohnya membuat Hanbin berlari ke arahnya. Tapi, si tampan menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat kekasih mungilnya itu berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan.

Namun, sial bagi si mungil. Karena peristiwa tersandung itu, ingatan si mungil mengenai arah menjadi sedikit kacau. Ia lupa bagian tengah-tengah dari hapalannya.

"Lurus ,kiri, lalu..ah aku lupaaa..eottokee.." si mungil mulai berkaca-kaca sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Jujur saja, ia sudah lelah. Kakinya mulai pegal karena sedari tadi ia tersesat berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah di tengah-tengah. Sekarang aku harus ke kiri atau ke kanan? Hanbin-ah..tolong aku.." tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah putus asa, ia memilih jalan ke kanan dan berakhir di jalan buntu.

Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, airmata mulai berderai dari kedua mata sipit si mungil. Tangan bergetarnya kembali meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar sudah buntu, sama seperti jalan yang ada dihadapannya.

Hanbin yang merasakan ponselnya bergetar, hanya membiarkannya tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. Matanya tetap memandang tak tega pada si mungil yang sudah menangis di ujung jalan itu.

"Hah..apa ku batalkan saja rencanaku? Aku tak tega melihatnya," gumamnya sendiri.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, si mungil mulai berjongkok dan tetap berusaha menghubungi Hanbin. Airmata terus mengalir di kedua pipi tembamnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan takut.

Hanbin yang tak tega, akhirnya menghampiri Jinhwan.

"Jinanie.."

"Han-..Hanbin-ah.." si mungil itu langsung menghambur dalam pelukan kekasih tampannya itu.

Ia menangis sepuas-puasnya dalam pelukan Hanbin sambil sesekali memukuli dada sang namja tampan. Rasa lelah dan takut membuatnya kalut dan melampiaskan semuanya pada Hanbin. Bagaimana tidak, dari matahari terik hingga matahari terbenam, si mungil itu berjuang untuk pulang sendiri ke apartemen kekasihnya itu.

Hanbin yang menyadari kekasihnya sudah lelah, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya dan membuat si mungil mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Ken-..kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya si mungil itu bingung.

Hanbin tak menjawab. Ia justru membungkuk dan berjongkok untuk meminta si mungil itu naik ke atas punggungnya. Jinhwan yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti keinginan Hanbin dan merunduk untuk naik dan bergelayut di punggung kekasihnya itu.

Hanbin kemudian mulai berjalan sambil menggendong Jinhwan di punggungnya.

"Hanbin-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?"

Hanbin tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus berjalan dan mempererat pegangannya di lekukan kaki Jinhwan.

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka sampai di gedung apartemen Hanbin. Hanbin tak menurunkan Jinhwan dari gendongannya. Bahkan di dalam lift pun ia tetap menggedong kekasihnya yang sudah berhenti menangis itu.

Ia baru menurunkan Jinhwan ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

Setelah Hanbin memasukkan pasword pintunya, mereka masuk bersama-sama ke dalam apartemen itu.

Pemandangan pertama di dalam apartemen itu adalah gelap. Tak ada setitikpun cahaya yang menyinari apartemen itu.

"Hanbin-ah.."

Jinhwan memanggil-manggil nama Hanbin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Setaunya Hanbin lebih dulu masuk dan ia mengikuti dari belakang.

Tapi sosok yang dipanggilnya tak menyahut.

Keadaan gelap gulita membuat Jinhwan sedikit takut. Dengan jalan meraba-raba, Jinhwan berusaha mencari saklar lampu ruang tengah Hanbin.

"Hanbin-ah..kau dimana? Jangan bercanda..aku takut," ujarnya sedikit lirih.

"Han-.."

Klik!

Bertepatan dengan Jinhwan menemukan saklar lampu, Hanbin berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang lilinnya belum menyala. Ia tersenyum lebar dihadapan Jinhwan. Jinhwan yang masih terkejut hanya bisa membuka lebar-lebar mata sipitnya sambil ternganga.

Dengan menggunakan tangan kanan memegang kue, Hanbin menggandeng Jinhwan dengan tangan kirinya menuju ruang tengah.

Keterkejutan Jinhwan semakin bertambah ketika mereka telah mencapai ruang tengah. Ruangan itu telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa oleh Hanbin dengan foto-foto polaroid mereka yang sangat banyak. Tak lupa setumpuk toys story di salah satu sofa. Figure yang menjadi koleksi kesayangan Jinhwan.

"Ap-..apa ini?" ujar Jinhwan terbata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang," ujar Hanbin sambil mengecup kening Jinhwan yang masih terbengong. Ia segera menyodorkan kue tart yang lilinnya telah menyala.

"Make a wish dan tiup lilinnya," ujarnya lagi.

Bukannya mengikuti perkataan Hanbin, si mungil itu justru kembali terisak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hanbin panik. Ia tak menyangka respon yang diberikan Jinhwan berbeda dari bayangannya.

Si mungil itu menangis terisak dan tersedu-sedu seperti baru saja diberikan kabar duka.

Hanbin segera meniup lilin itu dan meletakkan begitu saja kue tart itu di atas meja.

Dengan sigap, ia merengkuh Jinhwan dalam pelukannya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di atas sofa dan memangkunya berhadapan.

"Hey..hey..kenapa kau menangis sayang? Apa kau tak suka kejutan dariku?" tanyanya panik.

Jinhwan tak menjawab. Ia justru memeluk erat leher Hanbin dan membenamkan dirinya diceruk leher lelaki tampan itu. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Hanbin yang masih tak mengerti hanya mengelus sayang punggung sempit yang pemiliknya masih bergelung dipelukannya itu.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Hanbin lagi ketika merasa Jinhwan sudah mulai tenang.

"Tid-..tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, sayang?"

"Aku terkejut, bodoh," jawabnya sambil bergumam di leher Hanbin.

Hanbin menghembuskan napas lega dan langsung tersenyum gemas. Ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang masih betah berada di atas pangkuannya itu.

"Kau suka dengan kejutanku?"

"Tentu saja aku suka."

Hanbin menangkup kedua pipi Jinhwan agar bisa menatapnya. Tapi si mungil itu kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hanbin karena malu. Wajahnya pasti sangat berantakan karena terlalu banyak menangis sedari tadi.

"Hey..tatap aku, sayang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Si mungil itu mengangguk lucu dan membuat Hanbin terkekeh kecil karena tingkahnya.

"Tatap aku, sayang. Tak perlu malu. Aku sudah melihat ribuan ekspresi dari wajah cantikmu itu," ujar Hanbin masih berusaha menangkup wajah Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tak mau menyerah, ia masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hanbin.

"Benar-benar tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku tidur saja," ujar Hanbin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia pura-pura memejamkan matanya dan melepas pelukannya dari punggung Jinhwan.

Berhasil. Jinhwan mengangkat kepalanya dan gantian menangkup wajah tampan Hanbin.

"Yak! Jangan tidur! Hanbin-ah.."

Hanbin masih pura-pura tidur.

"Hanbin-ah..Kim Hanbin..pabbo ya..!"

Hanbin tetap tak bergeming.

"Jangan tidur!"

Hanbin mulai tersenyum jahil. Masih dengan mata terpejam, ia meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibirnya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetukannya mengisyaratkan agar si mungil itu menciumnya.

"Ishh.." gerutu si mungil.

Cup!

Si mungil itu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Hanbin dan berhasil membangunkan pangerannya yang pura-pura tidur itu.

Hanbin tersenyum lebar dan kembali menangkup kedua pipi Jinhwan untuk mengecup bibir mungil yang mengerucut itu.

Tak hanya mengecup, tapi juga melumatnya sekilas.

Setelah melepas pagutannya, Hanbin kemudian menghapus jejak-jekak airmata di pipi terkasihnya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, ok?"

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk leher Hanbin.

"Sayang, tatap aku."

Jinhwan melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Hanbin dengan wajah sayunya karena lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sampai di apartemen?" tanya Hanbin pura-pura.

"Aku tersesat," jawabnya sambil merengut lucu.

Hanbin terkekeh kecil dan mengelus sayang rambut Jinhwan yang menutupi dahinya.

"Pantas saja. Hm..jadi kau menggunakan apa dari kampus kesini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku naik bus. Sesuai petunjuk Yunhyeong."

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi?"

"Aku tidak kepikiran," ujarnya dengan wajah polos.

Hanbin kembali tertawa kecil karena kepolosan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Lalu kau tersasar?" lanjutnya bertanya sambil mempererat rengkuhannya di pinggang Jinhwan.

"Iya, aku tersasar. Aku juga tersandung," ujarnya lagi sambil mengerucut kesal.

Ia mulai bercerita panjang lebar mengenai perjalanannya hari ini. Tanpa si mungil itu sadari, sebenarnya namja tampan itu tau apa saja gerak-geriknya hari ini.

"Sampai kau datang menyelamatkanku di gang buntu itu," ujarnya mengakhiri cerita.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk angguk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Si mungil itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hanbin. Lama ia dalam posisi itu sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hanbin-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau tau aku ada di jalan itu? Padahal kau kan tidak mengangkat ponselmu," tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Hanbin dan menatap langsung pemuda tampan itu.

Hanbin berusaha mengulum senyumnya dan membuang pandangannya agar tak bertatapan dengan si mungil yang tengah penasaran itu.

Tentu saja hal itu tak dibiarkan Jinhwan. Ia segera menangkup wajah Hanbin dan kembali menatapnya.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku," ujarnya lagi.

Hanbin akhirnya tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jinhwan yang masih menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah," ujarnya menatap dua manik mata Jinhwan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku janji."

Hanbin berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya apa?" tanya Jinhwan tak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengikutimu semenjak kau pulang dari kampus. Aku sengaja membuatmu pulang sendirian dan membuatmu tersesat hanya untuk mengerjaimu, sayang. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial untukmu," ceritanya takut-takut.

"Mwo?" wajah Jinhwan mulai memerah.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak marah," cicit Hanbin.

Jinhwan mengehembuskan napasnya kasar. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia ingin marah, tapi karena ia sudah berjanji, akhirnya ia hanya melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukuli dada Hanbin dan mengumpati namja tampan itu. Hanbin menanggapinya dengan tertawa lebar dan berusaha memeluk kekasih mungilnya yang masih merajuk itu.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku benci," ujarnya kesal.

"Iya aku tau kau mencintaiku, sayang," ujar Hanbin sambil terkekeh dan memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Mianhae..aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu," bisik Hanbin lagi.

"Ah kejutan..aku sampai melupakannya." Jinhwan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang masih utuh seperti tadi. Bahkan kue ulang tahunnya pun belum tersentuh.

"Ya, kejutan. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Hanbin sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Jinhwan.

"Terimakasih, Hanbin-ah. Aku lebih mencintaimu," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Hanbin kembali memagut bibir di hadapannya. Mengecupnya lembut. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Lalu mulai menjilatnya ketika bibir mungil itu mulai terbuka.

Hanbin mulai berani melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jinhwan ketika Jinhwan mulai membalas lumatannya. Bahkan tangan si mungil sudah melingkar dilehernya.

Mereka saling mengecup, melumat, dan menghisap lidah sang pasangan. Terdengar jelas kecupan-kecupan mereka saling bersahutan dalam ruangan itu.

Sampai lenguhan Jihwan terdengar ketika Hanbin semakin memperdalam pagutannya dan mengakses seluruh isi mulut si mungil. Menyesap seluruh rasa manis dari mulut si mungil itu.

Bahkan tangan sang dominan mulai bergerilya dan masuk ke dalam kaos lalu mengelus acak punggung si mungil.

Jinhwan berusaha mendorong pundak Hanbin ketika merasa paru-parunya akan meledak karena kekurangan oksigen. Tapi, sang dominan masih terlena dengan kegiatannya sampai Jinhwan harus menarik rambut belakang Hanbin agar Hanbin mendongak dan melepaskan pagutannya dengan bunyi kecupan keras terdengar ketika bibir mereka terpisah.

Jinhwan segera meraup udara dengan rakus dan terengah-engah. Sebuah pukulan ia layangkan di dada Hanbin karena kekasihnya itu hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Kauh..kau mau membunuhkuuh.." ujarnya masih dengan terengah-engah. Hanbin hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar dan kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Ia kembali mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir mungil Jinhwan tapi hanya sekilas karena bibirnya mulai turun menuju rahang dan leher Jinhwan.

Ia mulai menjilat dan menyisap leher putih bersih itu dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya disana.

"Aahh..." satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Jinhwan.

Hanbin semakin semangat melukis di leher putih itu ketika mendengar lenguhan merdu dari Jinhwan.

Jinhwan yang masih tersadar, kembali mengangkat kepala Hanbin agar mendongak dan menghasilkan rengekan tidak suka dari sang dominan karena kegiatan kesukaannya terganggu.

"Hanbin-ah..berhenti."

"Ah wae?" rengeknya kesal.

"Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi. Sekarang aku mau tiup lilin dulu," ujar Jinhwan sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Walau dengan merengut, akhirnya Hanbin menuruti kemauan si mungil itu dan memutar tubuh Jinhwan yang masih berada di atas pangkuannya agar menghadap ke meja yang terdapat kue ulang tahun disana.

Dengan tubuh mungil itu tetap dipangkuannya, Hanbin kembali menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas kue itu.

"Sudah. Sekarang make a wish dan tiup lilinnya, sayang," ujar Hanbin sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi tembam itu.

"Saranghae, Habinie.."

"Nado saranghae, Jinanie.." Hanbin kembali mengecup bibir mungil yang tersenyum itu.

"Jja..sekarang make a wish dan tiup lilinnya," ujarnya lagi.

Jinhwan mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin Hanbinie mencintaiku selamanya. AMIN!"

Fuuuhh!

The End


	3. Double B?

**Double B?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini dorm iKON terlihat sangat sibuk dan ramai. Semua member tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju Sapporo, Jepang. Mereka akan melakukan _shooting_ untuk DVD edisi musim dingin saat ini. Semuanya sibuk mengurusi apa saja yang akan mereka bawa. Tak terkecuali member tertua iKON yang bertubuh mungil dan imut-imut itu. Ia sibuk mengecek apakah barang bawaanya lengkap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah mengabsen satu persatu barang-barang kecil yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Ia harus memperhatikan hal itu karena tak hanya dirinya yang harus ia urus, tapi juga kekasihnya yang merupakan sang leader dari grup mereka. Leader yang selalu sibuk membuat lagu tapi sangat tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan itu sukses membuat namja mungil itu harus ektra memperhatikannya.

Ia akhirnya tersenyum karena merasa semuanya sudah lengkap. Dengan menggendong ranselnya, ia pun berdiri dan berniat untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, belum sempat melangkah, ia sudah terperanjat melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya sambil bersandar di kusen pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, bodoh!" umpat Jinhwan tanpa sadar.

"Ya ampun, _hyung_. Masih pagi dan aku malah dikatai bodoh," rengut namja tampan sang leader iKON itu.

"Maaf, Hanbinie. Makanya jangan biasakan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Aku kan jadi kaget."

Hanbin menghampiri namja mungil yang tengah merengut lucu dan menunduk itu. Dengan lembut, ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala yang tengah menelusup di dada bidangnya. Namja mungil itu bahkan tak mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya. Beginilah penampakan Jinhwan jika sedang merajuk tapi merasa bersalah juga. Ia akan cemberut tapi dengan kepala tertunduk seperti orang takut.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" gumamnya di dada Hanbin.

"Ah iya..aku sampai lupa niatku kesini."

Hanbin segera melepas rengkuhannya ketika menyadari niatnya datang ke kamar itu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Jinhwan. Sedikit menekannya hingga bibir mungil itu mengerucut. Sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung. Jinhwan masih belum bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Hanbin padanya. Namja berhidung bangir itu justru terkikik kecil melihat wajah Jinhwan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Apwa yeang mawu kaw lakwukwan?" gumam Jinhwan masih dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Yang mau aku lakukan? Hmmm..ini."

Hanbin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Jinhwan. Dalam sepersekian detik bibir ranum itu sudah menempel sempurna pada bibir mengerucut Jinhwan. Menyesap bibir itu atas dan bawah bergantian. Karena tekanan di pipi Jinhwan, tentu saja bentuk bibir itu lebih tebal daripada yang sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Hanbin lebih puas melahap dan melumatnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli Jinhwan yang masih membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Tangan mungilnya bahkan meremat erat sisi coat yang dipakai Hanbin.

Puas mempermainkan bibir Jinhwan, Hanbin melepas pagutannya dan tersenyum pada si empunya bibir yang masih kebingungan.

" _Morning kiss_ ," ucapnya santai.

"Ish! Kau ini mesum sekali sih."

"Eitt..tidak boleh marah," ujar Hanbin sambil mengenggam jemari Jinhwan yang meremat bagian depan coatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Jinhwan meninggalkan Hanbin dan keluar kamar dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak. Hanbin hanya tersenyum sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya yang masih suka malu-malu kalau ia cium itu. Padahal mereka sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Jinhwan menghempaskan bokong sexy nya di sofa di sebelah Jiwon a.k.a Bobby yang tengah bermain game. Melihat sekeliling, ternyata semua dongsaengnya sudah selesai berbenah. Itu tandanya mereka akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Jinhwan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan segera duduk menyamping menghadap Bobby. Wajahnya begitu menyelidik dan itu sukses membuat Bobby menghentikan pergerakannya yang tengah menyelesaikan game di ponselnya.

 _"W-..wae?"_ tanya Bobby sedikit gugup karena melihat wajah Jinhwan yang seperti singa yang akan mengamuk.

"Apa kau berselingkuh dengan Hanbin?"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi diam tak bersuara. Kedua insan yang tengah bertatapan itu sama-sama hening. Namun, raut wajah keduanya menggambarkan suasana hati yang berbeda. Satu diantaranya masih menatap lawannya seperti akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan satunya lagi menatap lawannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Tak lama kemudian keheningan baru pecah diantara mereka saat salah seorang diantaranya mulai bersuara.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu, _hyung_. Apa kau baru saja terbentur?"

"Yak! Kim Jiwon! Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu meledaklah tawa Bobby di seantero dorm itu. Dengan memegang perutnya, Bobby tertawa sampai terguling dari sofa. Ia masih tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada hyung tertua mereka itu. Apa? Dia selingkuh dengan Hanbin?

Yang benar saja. Bahkan jika stok uke di dunia ini habis, ia takkan mungkin menjadikan Hanbin pasangannya. Mereka sama-sama dominan. Dan Hanbin menjadi ukenya, ya ampun memikirkannya saja Bobby sudah geli sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?"

Hanbin yang tiba-tiba datang langsung duduk di sebelah Jinhwan yang masih menatap kesal pada Bobby yang masih tertawa di karpet lantai. Hanbin menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Bobby tertawa seperti itu dan kekasihnya cemberut setengah mati.

"Sayang..ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Hanbin sembari menggenggam tangan Jinhwan yang terkepal.

"Aku kesal, Hanbinie."

" _Wae_? Apa Bobby _hyung_ menjahilimu lagi?"

Jinhwan tak menjawab, ia bahkan mulai bergerak untuk menghajar Bobby namun tertahan karena tangannya di tarik Hanbin hingga ia kembali terduduk. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut. Bahkan wajah Jinhwan sudah memerah karena emosi. Apalagi melihat Bobby yang masih menertawai dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia mengacak-acak wajah Bobby saat itu juga. Namun, ia urungkan karena kalau wajah Bobby diacak-acak, yang ada ia akan dimarahi manajer mereka. Jadilah Jinhwan hanya melampiaskan kekesalanya dengan menendang kaki Bobby sekuat tenaganya.

Hanbin yang melihat kekasihnya sangat kesal dan tak berniat menjawab akhirnya lebih memilih untuk bertanya pada Bobby yang tawanya sudah mulai reda.

"Bobby _hyung_ , ada apa ini?"

Bobby langsung duduk dan mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Masih dengan diselingi tawanya, Bobby berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin walau akan berakhir ia kembali tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu dan jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Hanbin dengan cengiran lebar karena merasa ingin tertawa juga melihat wajah Bobby.

Bobby mencoba mengontrol napasnya yang terengah. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diri. Setelah cukup tenang, ia kemudian berusaha berbicara. Ia menatap Hanbin dan Jinhwan bergantian. Dan dapat dilihatnya Jinhwan masih menatapnya kesal.

"Ekhm..Hanbin-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Itu..Jinanie..."

"Kenapa dengan Jinan _hyung_?" Hanbin semakin penasaran karena Bobby memenggal-menggal ceritanya.

"Jinanie mengira..ehh.."

"Apa _hyung_? Bicara yang jelas."

"Kau berselingkuh dengannya kan, Hanbinie..kau selingkuh dengan Jiwon!"

Suara menggelegar Jinhwan membuat dua pria tampan itu menoleh padanya. Mereka sama-sama terbengong melihat si mungil itu berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya merah padam dan dadanya naik turun. Tak lama kemudian meledaklah tawa lain yang tak hanya berasal dari mulut Bobby, tapi dari mulut Hanbin juga.

Jinhwan semakin menatap keduanya kesal. Ia tak terima ditertawai seperti ini. Memangnya ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya. Ia hanya bertanya sesuai kata hatinya kok. Daripada penasaran lebih baik tanyakan langsung, itu prinsip Jinhwan.

Tapi, ia tak menyangka pertanyaannya justru menghasilkan tawa dari keduanya. Apa mereka tak memikirkan perasaannya? Ia kan hanya penasaran karena banyak fans yang menjodoh-jodohkan keduanya. Bahkan mereka juga lebih sering bersamaa saat ini daripada dengan kekasih masing-masing.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Keduanya masih tertawa, bahkan sampai memukul-mukul meja. Jinhwan semakin tidak terima, wajahnya semakin merah dan bibirnya mulai mencebik seperti akan menangis. Dan benar saja, sebulir airmata mulai menetes dari mata sipit si mungil itu.

"Aku benci kalian berdua!" teriaknya yang kemudian meninggalkan kedua rapper yang masih tertawa itu dan segera menyadarkan salah satunya.

 _"Oh shit!"_ itu suara Hanbin.

Ia mulai mengejar si mungil yang berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Terlihat jelas kalau kekasih mungilnya itu mulai menangis. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Jinhwan berkali-kali mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Sayang..sayang..tunggu dulu dengarkan aku," cegat Hanbin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan berusaha berontak. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menghempaskan tangan Hanbin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan tentu saja itu sia-sia. Tenaga kekasihnya itu bahkan tak bisa ia tandingi. Hanbin justru mempererat genggamannya dan mengunci pergerakan Jinhwan dengan mengkungkungnya di dinding.

" _Uljima_..aku jadi ingin menciummu."

"Cium Kimbab saja sana!"

Hanbin terkekeh kecil mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu. 'Ternyata cemburunya beneran', batinnya.

"Eyy..mana sudi aku mencium kelinci jelek itu. Nanti kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini marah," ujar Hanbin sambil mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jinhwan.

"Siapa yang marah!"

"Lalu, kalau tidak marah ini namanya apa?"

Jinhwan semakin kesal karena dipermainkan Hanbin. Dengan tangan mungilnya ia mulai memukul-mukul dada bidang di hadapannya itu. Dan Hanbin tentu saja tidak marah karena pukulan itu sama sekali tidak sakit. Ia justru merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan berkali-kali mengecup puncak kepala si mungil itu.

"Sudah ya marahnya..hmm?"

Jinhwan tak peduli perkataan Hanbin. Dengan tubuh mungilnya yang masih setia menempel di tubuh sang dominan, ia kembali menggerutu dan mengomel di dada Hanbin. Tangan mungilnya sesekali memukul punggung Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya tersenyum. Ia justru sangat menyukai Jinhwan seperti ini. Lebih baik Jinhwan marah dengan cara mengomel daripada Jinhwan marah tapi dengan mendiamkannya. Oh itu sangat menakutkan.

Namun, Hanbin tak mau masalahnya berlarut-larut. Masalah aneh ini harus cepat diselesaikan karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke Jepang. Hanbin akan rugi besar kalau sampai kekasih tersayangnya ini ngambek dan tidak memberinya jatah olahraga malam. Hanbin tidak mau.

Tak lagi membuang waktu, Hanbin kemudian menangkup pipi tembam itu dan mengecup dalam-dalam bibir yang masih mengomel tidak jelas. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara menghentikan omelan seperti pembaca berita itu. Dan benar saja. Jinhwan diam di tempat. Wajahnya kembali merah padam karena malu.

"Sudah?"

Jinhwan mengangguk dengan mata sipit yang membulat.

"Sayang..kekasih tersayangnya Kim Hanbin, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tau kenapa aku dan Bobby hyung tertawa?"

"Karena kalian mengejekku!"

Hanbin kembali tersenyum dan mengecup dengan cepat bibir Jinhwan yang sedikit terbuka.

" _Anii_..kami tidak mengejekmu, sayang. Kami hanya merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya tuduhanmu. Kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan Bobby hyung. Benarkan?"

"Kalian memang selingkuh," tuduhnya dengan menghentakkan kaki.

Hanbin menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia tetap tak habis pikir darimana asalnya pemikiran Jinhwan itu. Pemikiran yang sama sekali tidak berdasar menurut Hanbin.

"Demi Tuhan, _hyung_. Aku tak habis pikir kau dapat pemikiran itu darimana. Lagipula ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berselingkuh dengan Bobby _hyung_ sementara aku memiliki kekasih sesempurna dirimu."

 _Blush_.

Jinhwan merona parah karena perkataan Hanbin yang manis melebih gula itu dan Hanbin menyadarinya. Hanbin mulai tersenyum gemas karena melihat rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi tembam Jinhwan. Tak tahan rasanya untuk tak menggigit pipi putih mulus itu.

" _Hyung_..sayangku..belahan jiwaku. Aku tidak mungkin selingkuh dengan Bobby _hyung_. Kau juga tau, posisi kami sama-sama dominan. Mana sudi aku menjadi di bawahnya. Kalau aku di bawah Bobby _hyung_ , lalu siapa yang akan menjadi dominan kekasih mungilku ini? Hm? _Hyung_ mau punya dominan selain aku?"

"Masih ada June."

 **Bugh!**

Hanbin refleks memukul dinding di belakang Jinhwan ketika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Jinhwan.

" _Mwo?_ "

Sorot mata Hanbin berubah tajam. Terlihat sangat jelas raut kecewa disana. Ia kesal setengah mati. Tak menyangka perkataan itu akan keluar dari mulut manis kesayangannya. Matanya menatap tajam dan rahangnya mengeras.

Jinhwan sadar. Sadar sesadar-sadarnya dengan kesalahan yag baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh tegap Hanbin. Memeluknya dengan erat bahkan sangat erat.

" _Mianhae..mianhae..mianhae.."_ racaunya.

"Jangan coba sekali lagi mengucapkan kata itu, Kim Jinhwan!"

" _Ne..ne_..aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Hanbin kembali menghembuskan napas kasarnya. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan erat dari namja mungil itu. Hatinya masih sakit, tapi ia tak mau kekasihnya itu semakin ketakutan melihat kemarahannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Hanbin seperti ini. Ia sempat hampir kehilangan Jinhwan beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka bertengkar hebat. Hanbin bahkan tak pulang berhari-hari dari studio karena pertengkaran mereka itu. Tapi, karena tak tahan berpisah lama-lama, Hanbin akhirnya pulang dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Jinhwan yang tengah dipeluk June sambil menangis. Member termuda kedua itu bahkan tak segan-segan mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan sembari menenangkannya.

Hanbin murka. Hampir saja mereka baku hantam kalau saja Jinhwan tak berteriak dan minta bantuan pada member lainnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jinhwan benar-benar menjaga jarak dari seme lainnya.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Hanbin.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Hanbin semakin mempererat pelukannya. Betapa ia sangat menyayangi si mungil ini.

"Hanbinie.."

"Ya, sayang.."

"Kau benar-benar tak selingkuh dengan Jiwon kan?"

"Maunya?"

"Issh..aku benci padamu!"

" _Ne_..aku juga cinta padamu, Jinanie."

 _Cup~_

 **.** **.** **.** **.**

 **END**

Hahaha daku gak tau bawa cerita appan ini.

Intinya ini terinspirasi dari kekesalan daku karena menemukan beberapa story yang jadiin Hanben uke.

Omaygad..bukannya mau membenci ya..tapi aku juga tau itu hak masing2 orang sih ya.

Tapi tetep aja batin ini terluka ngeliatnya.

Gimanapun, bagiku Hanben itu seme sejati. Gak kebayang dia jadi uke nya. ~T_T~

Kasian Jinan ku kalau seme nya dijadiin uke.

Intinya gitu..diriku kitati.

Maafkan keabsurdan diriku. Dan buat story lainnya dalam tahap update.

기다랴

사랑해

Makasih ya yang udh review semua story aku yg ada di FFN. Maaf gk bisa balesnya, karena jujur aja aku kurang ngerti dengan FFN. Biasanya aku upload di wattpad.

sempet kesel juga di ffn karena story yg di upload jadi acak2n. pembatas alur juga ilang, makanya kesan cerita kayak loncat2 gk jelas.

sekali lagi makasih buat yg udh review.

review lagi ya biar aku semangat update terus *

#ayiii


End file.
